o sacrificio
by silva908
Summary: "Quando você ama alguém, você faz de tudo pra vê-la feliz. Até mesmo abrir mão do seu amor, da sua felicidade."


**notas:galera estou devolta**

**desclaymer: o sacrificio**

**por elaynne908| betada por tom**

**revisada por elayne908**

**rate m**

"**Quando você ama alguém, você faz de tudo pra vê-la feliz.**

**Até mesmo abrir mão do seu amor, da sua felicidade."**

**Nós dois estávamos assistindo não sabia como terminar com ele. Eu não queria magoá-lo, ou fazê-lo ficar com raiva de mim, mas eu tinha que fazer não sabia o que dizer, eu não sabia quais mentiras eu contaria. Eu estava nervosa e percebi que ele também estava. Mas seria por qual motivo? Será que também queria terminar? Eu não sabia o que era, mas parecia ser importante. Então eu decidi esperá-lo começar.**

**Passaram-se alguns minutos e nenhum dos dois disse sequer uma palavra. Então decidi olhá-lo, para meu constrangimento, ele já estava me olhando. Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta. Viramos o rosto e continuamos a encarar a televisão. Apesar de parecermos atentos a ela, eu sabia que nenhum dos dois estava prestando a mínima atenção.**

"**Ta legal, é... É a hora" – ele disse gaguejando ao levantar-se do sofá.**

**Eu me levantei também.**

" **Hora do quê?" – eu perguntei tremendo. **

"**Disso." – Ele disse se aproximando de mim e pegando minha mão. **

**Eu fiquei o olhando, séria, sem entender nada.**

"**Sabe, kula, há um tempo eu venho relembrando nossos momentos e vendo o quanto somos felizes." – Ele começou a dizer, sorrindo. **

"**Você é a mulher mais linda desse mundo, a mais divertida, a mais romântica, a mais carinhosa, a mais complicada, a com mais manias e a com um desejo insaciável de sexo." **

**Eu ri com suas palavras. **

"**Se eu fosse dizer os motivos de amá-la, eu passaria anos e anos falando." – ele completou.**

**Ele sempre conseguia me deixar sem graça com suas palavras.**

**Eu estava sorrindo, mas quando me dei de conta do que estava prestes a acontecer, meu sorriso se desmanchou. **

**Eu sabia o que ele queria, e eu também queria aquilo, mas eu não podia. E agora com o que estava prestes a acontecer seria ainda mais difícil arranjar uma desculpa para terminarmos.**

"**Enfim, eu quero dizer que te amo muito e que quero você ao meu lado para o resto da vida. Sei que eu não precisaria fazer isso para significar que ficaremos para o resto da vida juntos, pois eu sei que ficaremos. Mas eu só queria fazer da forma como você gostaria." – Ele disse, agachando-se.**

"**kula diamond... Você quer ser oficialmente minha esposa?" – Ele perguntou tirando do bolso uma caixinha. **

**Ele a abriu, e eu paralisei.**

**Eu não sabia o que dizer, ele estava ajoelhado... E com uma caixinha aberta nas mãos... Com um anel lindo e... E tão feliz. Como eu recusaria? Qual seria a melhor coisa a se dizer para não decepcioná-lo ou magoá-lo?**

**Por que a vida estava fazendo isso comigo? Eu sabia que ia ter que feri-lo. E eu não queria isso.**

**Só que havia outra pessoa em jogo, que já estava ferida, e eu não queria continuar vendo-a sofrer. Eu estava machucada por causa dos dois, mas eu não me importava, eu só queria vê-los felizes. Mas não havia como eu deixar os dois felizes.**

"**Desculpa, mas eu... Eu não posso" – eu disse com olhos marejados. **

"**Como não pode? Por quê?" – ele perguntou confuso, ao levantar-se e guardar em seu bolso o que segurava em suas mãos. **

"**Porque... Porque eu não te amo mais." **

**Senti um enorme aperto em meu peito ao dizer essas palavras. Eu senti como se estivessem esmagando meu coração. Eu não acreditava que estava fazendo isso, que estava dizendo isso. Foi muito difícil escolher esse caminho.**

"**Você não me ama mais? Por quê? E... E os nossos planos e sonhos?" – ele disse alterado. **

**Eu abri a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, eu não era boa em contar mentiras.**

"**E nossas juras de amor? E nosso futuro? E... E tudo?" – ele gritou.**

**Eu vi as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Eu vi que eu estava o machucando, e isso fez eu me sentir mais sufocada. Eu não queria magoá-lo, mas eu não poderia contar a verdade agora.**

"**Isso tudo é passado. Não importa mais pra nós." – eu disse tentando parecer fria. **

**O silêncio havia tomado conta de nós. Das outras vezes, ele era apenas confortante, mas desta vez ele era um tanto que... Perturbador.**

"**k, por favor, vá embora!" – eu sussurrei.**

**As lágrimas estavam praticamente transbordando de meus olhos. Eu não conseguiria segurá-las por muito tempo.**

"**Você não pode estar falando sério. Você não pode ter deixando de me amar assim." – ele riu irônico. **

**Eu senti a dor em meu peito aumentar. Sabe, era como se estivessem cravando uma faca em meu peito e retirando-a, cravando-a e retirando-a novamente, e assim sucessivamente. Por que isso tinha que estar acontecendo comigo? Eu não queria que fosse o fim, que tivéssemos que dizer "adeus".**

**Eu odiava despedidas.**

"**Pode parecer mentira, mas eu estou falando sério. Eu não o amo mais." - eu disse tentando parecer ríspida.**

**Era tão difícil fingir não o amar mais. Ele me conhecia, ele sabia quando eu mentia. E por isso para enganá-lo minhas mentiras teriam que ser bem convincentes. **

"**Tem certeza que não me ama mais?" – ele disse se aproximando ainda mais de mim.**

**Eu engoli em seco.**

**Ele não podia fazer isso, tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Eu esperava que ele não fosse tentar nada, pois eu não sei se teria forças para pará-lo.**

**A distância entre nós estava muito perigosa.**

"**Tenho!" – Eu respondi parecendo realmente certa daquilo.**

"**Então, você não sente mais nada quando eu faço isso?" – ele perguntou ao beijar meu pescoço. **

**Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, e o tremor tentar tomar conta de mim. Aquele era o meu ponto mais fraco, ele sabia disso. Eu fechei as mãos e as apertei, tentando manter o controle. **

**Eu não respondi, fiquei com medo de dizer qualquer palavra e minha voz denunciar minha fraqueza.**

"**Também não sente mais nada quando eu faço isso?" – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos sobre minhas coxas descobertas.**

**Eu fechei os olhos e apertei os lábios. Meu autocontrole estava sumindo aos poucos. Eu queria ser forte, mas ele simplesmente sabia como me enlouquecer. **

**Ele estava me torturando, isso não era justo. Eu não queria estar fazendo isso, mas simplesmente foi uma escolha. E, apesar de ter sido completamente difícil dizer que eu não o amo, quando a verdade é totalmente ao contrário, ele ficava me torturando com suas carícias. Ele sabia o quanto eu era fraca a elas.**

**Eu o desejava, eu o queria, mas eu não podia.**

**Ele viu meus olhos fechados e minha boca apertada. Ele sabia que eu estava perdendo o controle. E era isso que ele queria.**

**Eu me virei de costas, na tentativa de recuperar um pouco meu autocontrole.**

"**Seja forte!", "Seja forte!", " Seja forte!" - eu repeti essas palavras mentalmente.**

**Eu senti uma de suas mãos me abraçarem pela cintura e a outra arredar meu cabelo. Logo em seguida o senti traçar beijos por meu pescoço. Eu me contorci em seus braços, e ele me abraçou mais forte. Eu tentei ser forte, mas ele estava brincando com fogo.**

"**kula... Eu sei que você me quer e que me ama. Eu te amo! Então, por favor, não tente resistir" – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu minha orelha.**

**Por mais fraca que eu estivesse sendo, eu ainda estava conseguindo manter meu autocontrole. Mas, com essas palavras, eu simplesmente perdi o chão. Eu queria ter aguentado mais, mas eu não sou feita de ferro.**

**Eu me virei e o beijei.**

**No início foi um mero roçar de lábios. Eu até pensei em afastá-lo, mas quando senti minha boca sendo invadia por sua língua, eu simplesmente parei de raciocinar.**

**Nossas línguas se encontraram e começaram a traçar uma batalha. E nós não precisávamos de um ganhador, apenas de uma guerra. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até minha nuca e a outra em minhas costas, me puxando pra mais perto. Eu entrelacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Eu mordi seu lábio inferior e o senti arrepiar-se. Ele abandonou meus lábios, mas apenas para morder meu queixo, minha orelha e traçar beijos por meu pescoço. Eu estremeci em seus braços, ele sabia o poder que esses gestos tinham sobre mim. Em resposta eu cravei as unhas em seu pescoço e as deslizei por toda extensão de suas costas, até posicioná-las por baixo de sua camiseta e repetir o processo de baixo para cima.**

**Ele voltou a me beijar nos lábios, agora com mais pressa. Ele desceu ambas as mãos até minha bunda e a apertou, enquanto me pressionava mais contra seu corpo. Eu senti o quão excitado ele já estava, e isso só fez aumentar minha própria excitação. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas na cintura dele, sentindo ainda mais sua ereção. Ele se virou comigo e deu alguns passos, até que atingimos a parede com força.**

**Eu coloquei os pés no chão novamente, e ele colocou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, encontrando o encaixe perfeito. Ele levantou minha blusa e meu sutiã, ele não os tirou, ele só queria ter acesso aos meus seios. Ele tocou meus seios, uma mão em cada um. Ele massageava e apertava com delicadeza o bico dos meus seios. Eu mordi forte seu lábio, na tentativa de abafar o gemido.**

**Ele passou a trilhar beijos e mordidas em meu pescoço. Eu entrelacei os dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei. Ele voltou a me beijar na boca. Ele passou a ponta de seus dedos por minhas coxas, até alcançar minha bunda. Ele retirou minha saia e passou a acariciar meu sexo por cima da calçinha. Eu gemi seu nome.**

**Eu arranquei sua blusa e passei a trilhar beijos e mordidas por seu peitoral, até alcançar o cós de sua calça. Eu tirei suas calças e acariciei seu membro por cima da cueca. Ele gemeu baixinho e arrancou minha blusa, juntamente com meu sutiã.**

**Eu fui baixando sua cueca lentamente, passando as unhas por cada pedaçinho descoberto. Antes que eu chegasse a tomar qualquer iniciativa, ele apertou meus ombros e me puxou.**

**Nós nos beijamos lentamente, até que ele se afastou.**

"**Eu te quero!" – Ele disse olhando fundo em meus olhos. **

"**Eu também te quero." – Eu confessei sorrindo. **

"**Agora!" – Eu completei tocando seu sexo, desta vez por baixo da cueca.**

**Ele gemeu e capturou meus lábios, ao mesmo instante em que me agarrou pela bunda. Eu entrelacei as pernas em sua cintura e os braços em seu pescoço. Ele nos guiou até o quarto.**

**Ele parou no pé da cama e me colocou lentamente sobre ela. Ele se aproximou, colando nossos corpos. Ele estava por cima, e fazia movimentos roçando nossos sexos. Nós já estávamos completamente excitados e prontos para o que viria.**

**Eu tirei sua cueca e ele minha calçinha. Então ele me penetrou lentamente. Nós ficamos nos encarando, e em nenhum momento desviamos o olhar. Queríamos saber o que o outro estava pensando ou sentindo.**

**Ele começou a aumentar o ritmo. Os gemidos começaram a escapar de nossos lábios cada vez mais altos. Nossas respirações ficavam cada vez mais ofegantes. Ele aumentou o ritmo o máximo que pode, e permaneceu assim até atingirmos o orgasmo. Eu o puxei para um beijo, e esse, foi sereno e significativo. Era como aqueles beijos de Hollywood, românticos e cheios de sentimento.**

**Ele se "jogou" pro lado e eu coloquei a cabeça em seu peito. Ele me abraçou e nós ficamos em silêncio. Este agora era confortante.**

**Passou-se algum tempo e eu resolvi encará-lo. Ele fez o mesmo. Eu amava olhá-lo, ele tinha uma maneira incrível de me confortar apenas com o olhar. **

**De repente eu vi seu olhar mudar. Eu sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer.**

"**Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, né? Eu sempre, mas sempre, estarei ao seu lado, meu amor." – ele disse acariciando meu rosto. **

**Eu abri a boca para respondê-lo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. A minha única reação foi começar a chorar, eu estava muito fragilizada. Ele começou a limpar minhas lágrimas, mas elas cada vez aumentavam mais.**

**Ele me abraçou muito forte, como se não fosse me largar nunca mais. E eu me sentia muito bem assim, pois assim eu sabia que ele realmente estava ali comigo. Eu também o abracei muito forte, como se aquele fosse nosso ultimo abraço.**

"**Me desculpa" – eu sussurrei.**

"**Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor, chore o quanto tiver que chorar, coloque tudo pra fora. Eu estarei aqui com você o tempo todo, para te abraçar e enxugar suas lágrimas." – ele disse beijando minha testa.**

**Depois dessas palavras, eu desabei por completo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estava chorando de verdade. E eu estava me sentindo tão aliviada.**

**Aos poucos o choro foi diminuindo.**

"**A atena!" – eu disse ainda entre lágrimas. **

"**A atena? O que houve com ela?" – ele disse preocupado. **

"**Ela..." – eu comecei. **

"**Ela te ama!" – eu completei aumentando novamente o choro.**

**k ficou paralisado, ele abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.**

" **Ela..." – ele tentou dizer.**

"**Sim, ela te ama. Eu a vi chorando por sua causa, ou melhor, por nossa causa." – eu disse entre soluços.**

**É tão ruim descobrir que sua melhor amiga ama o mesmo garoto que você, e que você a verá sofrer pelo fato dele te amar.**

"**Ai, meu amor, eu sinto muito. E agora eu entendo por que você queria me deixar, você não quer mais vê-la sofrer, não é?" – ele disse me abraçando ainda mais forte, se é que isso era possível. **

"**Sim. Eu não quero vê-la sofrer, eu não quero machucá-la, não quero vê-la infeliz... Somos amigas desde pequenas, e eu nunca faria algo para machucá-la. Eu posso me sacrificar por ela. Eu não me importo em abrir mão da minha felicidade pela dela... Eu até abriria mão de minha vida por ela." – Eu disse baixinho, tentando controlar o choro. **

"**Eu sei que você está certa, mas você já pensou que se nós nos separarmos, ela vai continuar sofrendo, e que apenas mudará o número de pessoas sofrendo para três? Eu sei que ela é sua amiga e que você não quer vê-la sofrer, mas por mais que ela sofra por mim, ela está feliz por nós; ela nos ama. Você já esteve na situação dela, você sabe que nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos, e que às vezes isso nos prejudica. Mas você sabe que a vida faz isso para nos prepararmos para a pessoa certa, e eu não sou a pessoa certa pra ela. Nós sabemos disso!" **

**Ele estava tentando me mostrar a realidade, e por mais difícil que fosse aceitar suas palavras, ele estava certo.**

"**Você está certo em tudo que disse, mas o que eu estava tentando fazer é ajudá-la." – eu disse com lágrimas ainda escorrendo sobre meu rosto. **

"**Você pode ajudá-la, converse com ela, a abrace, a apoie, a conforte, diga que ela encontrara a pessoa certa. Mostre que você está ao lado dela para o que der e vier. Mostre que você a ama" – Ele disse beijando minha testa e acariciando meus cabelos.**

**Depois do que ele disse, minhas lágrimas secaram. Ele conseguiu tirar o peso que havia dentro de mim. Ele simplesmente conseguiu me fazer sentir melhor, como sempre.**

**Eu o puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Ele era simplesmente o melhor namorado.**

"**Obrigada!" – eu agradeci, sorrindo, após me afastar. **

"**rapaz, esse é meu dever" – ele disse sorrindo.**

**Eu sorri de volta.**

**Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que ele se levantou da cama e desapareceu do quarto. Eu me sentei na cama e fiquei o esperando passar pela porta. Ele entrou no quarto novamente e pulou em cima da cama. Ele sorriu pra mim e esticou à sua frente a mão que antes escondia atrás. Ele segurava aquela caixinha novamente.**

**Eu sorri sem graça. Ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando aquele anel lindo.**

"**Então, dona kula, a senhorita gostaria de se casar com esse homem extremamente sexy?" – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta ridícula.**

**Eu dei uma risadinha e sorri.**

"**Ai, eu não sei, você não é sexy o bastante pra mim." – eu respondi fazendo uma careta ainda mais ridícula. **

**Nós dois rimos.**

"**É claro que eu aceito, meu amor!" – eu disse sorrindo.**

**Ele retirou o anel da caixinha e pegou minha mão.**

"**Eu te amo" – ele disse colocando o anel.**

"**Eu te amo" – eu disse, o beijando.**

**Nosso beijo agora foi rápido e necessitado. **

**Eu o deite na cama e subi em cima dele. Agora nós começaríamos um segundo "round".**

**FIM **


End file.
